


Coda 12x08

by LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch



Series: Tumblr Stuff [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel in the Bunker, Coda, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e08 LOTUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/pseuds/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch
Summary: After Sam and Dean's capture Cas is determined to find and rescue them.





	

The Men of Letters bunker has 186 rooms. Cas knew that – theoretically. Now he knows how every single one of them smells. He knows every nook and hidden chamber. 

_… for about four hours. Could be anywhere. I can’t tell you much about the facility. Concrete, a few decades old, ‘s got a military feel to it …_

In some of them he changes the light bulbs. Cas is surprised to see how many of the ancient ones still work. Humans don’t built things like that anymore. Things made to last a lifetime.

***

The hallways echo when he walks through them. He never paid attention to that phenomenon before. The _clak-clak_ of his leather shoes, the soft swishing sound of his trench coat and the bone rattling _thump_ of closing doors grate on his nerves.

_… Sam’s in another part of the building. They’re coming three times a day and bring me food and books. Couldn’t get glimpse outside yet…_

He catches himself being irritated with inanimate objects often. Dean used to laugh when Sam closed a book with more force than necessary. “Don’t take it out on them!” And Sam rolled his eyes and reached out for the next tome.

Their voices somehow swallowed the echoes. Now a single sigh can carry on through all the 186 rooms without any barrier.

***

The molecules of Dean’s scent last for 12 days. That’s the amount of time the old vents need to exchange the air in the bunker. Cas makes sure it doesn’t affect Dean’s room. He seals it with a spell. Just in case.

_… Dude, I haven’t read stuff like this in years. And I haven’t worked out this much either. 200 push-ups, 200 crunches, 200 squats. You won’t recognize me, I swear …_

***

_Ever read Jane Austen? It’s kinda cool. I could read it in praying mode until I fall asleep? Here goes …_

The library holds 543 grimoires. Cas works through them in the mornings. Locations spells are abundant – good ones are rare. He finds most of the ingredients he needs in the storage rooms and makes lists of everything the bunker can’t provide. He gives those to Crowley or Jody or Garth, whoever asks first for updates on his progress. There is none.

***

Afternoons are used for research. That includes keeping up with his online tracking devices, talking to Mary on the phone (she follows various leads all over the country) and contacting every single person who could possibly know anything.

Cas feels inadequate whenever he interacts with humans he doesn’t know. Sam and Dean are much better at understanding social cues and etiquette.

_Cas? Listen, if you hear this… Huh, you would've been here weeks ago. Did they get you, too? …_

***

At night Cas stays in Dean’s room. He locks himself in and doesn’t breathe. No light filters in through the doorway. Not a single sound gets through the magical barrier. Cas sits in the chair beside the bed and waits.

Dean’s prayers don’t follow a clear schedule but they’re more frequent at night. Often only distorted fragments reach him. Cas always listens, focused and determined.

 _You_ are _searching, right?_

Cas takes a breath – such a waste, he scolds himself – “I am.”


End file.
